


Intruder

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi and Jushiro are interrupted by an unlikely guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #39 - Awkward

"Wait, Zaraki, please-"

And once again, Jushiro was cut off by the man's mouth as he plunged his tongue in, teeth biting, rough and fierce as always. A moan escaped him as he felt a hand cup his groin, Kenpachi moving in nearer, spreading Jushiro's legs even wider. His other hand held Jushiro's backside, supporting him so he wouldn't fall, his tongue slithering all the way down Jushiro's throat to nip at his collarbone.

"Damn it, Zaraki..." he muttered through gritted teeth, trying to control the burning desire within him, fingers digging into the back of Kenpachi's neck, willing the man to get away yet wanting him all to himself. "Don't...don't you have work to do?"

But he already knew the answer to that.

"Dumbass." Kenpachi chuckled against his neck, hot breath sending a shiver up Jushiro's spine. "Like I give a fuck."

No, he didn't. Jushiro knew he just didn't care about work. He was the only man who could burst through his division walls and go on a road trip through the Seireitei and not get bombarded by it.

Even if he did, he just, like he said, "didn't give a fuck."

Jushiro sighed, running a finger down his cheek. He was used to it, but the man's demands were sporadic - Jushiro just couldn't keep up with him.

But he liked it anyway.

And then the door opened, catching both men by surprise; Jushiro let out a yelp, Kenpachi only stood there, blinking, and then glaring at the grin on the intruder's face.

"Why, _Juu_ -chan, I didn't know you had a visitor!"

Jushiro tried to pull away, but Kenpachi's grip was just impossibly tight.

Shunsui gently kicked the door close, the faint shade of pink across his features and slight reek of alcohol indefinite proof of his current state. He came over to perch on the edge of the desk, looking around the room in mock curiosity, until finally his eyes fell upon the couple.

Jushiro sported an awkward grin while Kenpachi remained glaring, teeth barred in warning.

Shunsui took his hat off, placed it on the table - calm, collected - and finally regarded his partners with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"You've got room for a drunk old man?"


End file.
